Elevator
by KB-RC23
Summary: Rick and Kate become trapped in the elevator...and have a little fun! Rated M. *Updated 06/28/2011* One-shot.


**Hello!**

**I am back with a little one-shot! This idea has been bouncing around in my head recently, trying to get out. And well, here it is. ****I hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: _Castle_ is not mine :/**

* * *

><p><strong>[Elevator]<strong>

It was a late spring night at the Twelfth Precinct. Darkness covered the entire space like a giant blanket. All the lights were off, all the computers were powered down, all of the chairs were empty.

Except for one.

A single light shone on the old oak desk, giving just the right amount of the light to see the stack of folders and sheets piled high. Detective Kate Beckett scribbled down on papers, trying to get them done as fast as she could. Today had been a very uneventful day for our favorite detective. There were no murders, no new cases, just piles of boring paperwork that needed to be completed. That was all that she had done the whole day; paperwork. And that's where she found herself still.

Rick had been in and out all day, trying to get things ready for his book launch the following day. But he came back to see if Kate needed a ride home. She told him no, that she can just take a cab. He refused to take no for an answer and has been waiting for her to finish up ever since. And that was five hours ago.

He was is in the break room, brewing up some coffee for the two of them. It was getting close to midnight, neither of them wanting to stay there much longer. Kate had insisted that Rick go home, but he, being as stubborn as he is, refused. He was going to stay. Rick made his way over to her desk, handing Kate her coffee as he sat down his in chair beside her desk. She mumbled a quick "thank you" before getting back to her work. Rick pulled out his phone and began to play Angry Birds.

They remained like that for another hour.

* * *

><p>"Done," Kate exhaled as she slapped her pen down in relief, sitting back in her chair. She glanced over at Rick as he looked up from his phone at the same time.<p>

Their eyes met, both growing a faint smile as they looked at one another. They stayed like that for God knows how long, until Kate pulled away and began to gather her things. Rick, however, stayed where he was, watching her.

Once she had her things, she headed toward the elevator. Sensing that he wasn't following her, she halted. She turned around to find him in his chair. A small smile on his face.

"Castle," she called. He looked over to her, still smiling. "You coming?" she asked, indicating the elevator with a nod of her head.

He slowly rose from his seat and walked over to her. Once he reached Kate, they headed to the elevator together. A comfortable silence engulfed them.

Kate pressed the button, calling the elevator. Ten seconds passed before the elevator chimed, signaling it had arrived. The double steel doors opened, allowing the two passengers to enter. The doors closed with a clank, then it started to take them down. Rick and Kate stood there, side by side; their shoulders briefly touching. They reached the third floor when the elevator came to a sudden stop.

It began to rattle and shake, causing one of them to shriek like a little girl. And it wasn't Kate.

"What the hell just happened?" Kate asked as she continually pressed all of the buttons, hoping that the elevator would start moving again. Nothing. She turned to look at Rick who stood their with a terrified look on his face.

"What are we gonna do, Beckett?" he asked, as he ran a shaking hand through his hair.

"I don't know," she replied. Kate crossed her arms and began to think of possibilities of escaping, her brow furrowed in thought. She then whipped out her phone and started to dial.

"Who are you calling?" Rick asked.

Kate put the phone up to her ear before answering, "Jerry, he's down in maintenance..." She cursed under her breath, pulling the phone away and placing it in her jean pocket. "It went straight to voice mail. And I can't call Esposito because he's on his honeymoon. And I can't call Ryan because he is helping Jenny with the baby," she sighed as she leaned up against the side.

Rick just stared at her, a million different thoughts bounced through his head. He walked over to Kate and leaned against the side, right next to her. "How long do you think we'll be stuck in here?" Rick asked, glancing over at her. She had her arms crossed and was biting her lip. And he thought that she never looked more beautiful and more breathtaking. She was radiant.

She exhaled a breath, "Probably until morning, so about six hours or so." She looked at Rick, their eyes locking once again.

"Well," Rick started after a few seconds of silence, his eyes never straying from hers. "If I had to be stuck in an elevator with anyone, I am very glad that it's you, Kate."

Kate just smiled back, not knowing why such a simple compliment made her heart swell and her stomach do back flips. "I guess...I could say the same thing, Rick," she whispered. They continued to stare at each other, never breaking.

Rick inched closer to her, not leaving any space between them. He merely looked at her and his heart thumped faster, threatening to come out of his chest.

The air suddenly got thick and tried to tamper her need down, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was drawn to him. Rick slowly lifted a hand and brought it to her cheek, tentatively caressing it. His fingers slid over her cheek, down her jaw to her chin. Then he stopped at her lips. He briefly looked down at them and then back up to her chocolate eyes. Closing in the space between them, Rick lowered his face toward Kate's. He was surprised that she didn't flinch, she just moved her head toward his own.

Their lips met hovering above one another's. After a few seconds, Rick pressed his lips harder to hers, causing her to moan in pleasure. Kate pushed back with equal force.

She had every reason to push away from him. And she, who never ignored reason before, was ignoring every sane thought in her head and kissed him back. Kate wanted him...right then and there. She didn't care that they were in an elevator, all she cared about was getting Rick out of those damn clothes.

Kate pulled away and stared into Rick's eyes. His eyes were now dark; he was so hot and aroused. Kate's heart jumped in her chest; his body against hers was hard in all the right places. "I bite," she purred as she ran a delicate finger up and down his solid chest, teasing him.

"Good," he growled with a mischievous grin. "Me too," and he captured her mouth with his.

Her tongue took the opportunity to slip into his mouth and found his. His hands flew to her back, pressing her body closer to him. Her hands found the nape of his neck, pulling his head closer to her own. Kate's hands tangled in his hair, while his slipped under her blouse and caressed the skin there. Her nipples grew hard fast and a wetness began to pool between her legs.

Kate was pressed so close to Rick's body that she could feel his massive erection pressed against her stomach. Her hands went into motion; they slowly traveled down over his chest and unbuttoned his shirt, in desperate need to feel his skin against hers. He took her actions as an invitation to go further with her. His hands traveled upwards, he found her breasts, and teased her already hard nipples through the material of her lace bra.

She couldn't take it anymore and ripped the remaining buttons off his shirt, letting it fall open. She grabbed her own blouse and pulled it up over her head.

His hands fumbled with her bra clasp, which she quickly helped him undo. The bra fell to the floor, completely forgotten. Their chests collided as their hands roamed each other's backs. Rick's hands found their way to her ass and he picked her up with ease, her legs slid around his waist. Her hips were grinding low into his, making them both groan.

Kate's hands traveled down his chest. Her nails scratched over his sensitive skin, and made their way down to his pants. She popped the button open, his pants and boxers sliding down to his ankles. He quickly stepped out of them as his hands found her pants. Rick struggled with the button a little before undoing it. He set her onto her feet and pulled her pants, along with her panties, down.

His hand found her core immediately, her head falling onto his shoulder. She sighed heavily as she tried to catch her breath while holding onto him tight.

Kate stepped out of her pants when Rick's hands found her ass once more, and picked her up. He walked back a bit and Kate's back bumped against the wall of the elevator. Her lips latched onto his again, silencing both of their moans. He positioned himself at her entrance, and slid into her in one fluid motion.

Rick began to push into Kate roughly, making her gasp for air. His hands were everywhere at once on her body, leaving goosebumps in their wake and making her squirm under his touch. Kate's hands were tangled in his hair as she pulled his lips closer to her own. Their tongues found each other like a magnet.

He was getting close. His hand went from her back around to her front, pinching her nipple roughly. While going further down, his hand slipped between their furiously grinding hips, and found the small bundle of nerves between her legs. When he touched her there she cried out in shock and arousal, small but powerful tremors wracked her body, which sent both of them over the edge in mind-blowing orgasms.

Both were breathing heavily as they came down from their highs. Their lips found each other once again, languidly moving and caressing.

Rick's legs felt like jelly as he leaned into Kate, who was still pressed against the wall of the elevator. Rick was steadying himself and supporting her, not wanting them to collapse due to his shaky legs. Her lips left his, showering his shoulder and neck in little pecks. She rested her head on his shoulder as both of them slowly regained their normal breathing patterns.

When they had both found their strength, Rick set her down and brought her in a big bear hug.

"I love you, Kate," he whispered into her hair.

She pulled him closer, holding onto him tight. "I love you, too, Rick. I have for a long time..."

* * *

><p><strong>There you go!<strong>

**Reviews are love. Until next time!**

****Follow me on Twitter at KB_RC23 and Follow me on Tumblr at KB-RC23****


End file.
